


[Filk] Point Me Home, Sundered Heart

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Audio Format: MP3, Filk, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: A well-known song of Alderaan about missing home while far away. (Or: Country Roads, but make it Star Wars).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Filk] Point Me Home, Sundered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus melancholy: consider hearing this as an Alderaanian after the Death Star. Because sometimes writing filk is about making yourself sad.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:58
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/point-me-home-sundered-heart)



### Credits

  * **Lyrics by:** minnabird
  * **Performed by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



### Lyrics

Home and haven, Alderaan  
Cloudshape Falls, white Appenza Peak  
Life is sweet here, sweet as springtime air,  
Echoing from mountains, answers like a prayer

Sundered heart, point me home  
To the place I feel whole  
Alderaan, peaceful harbor,  
Point me home, sundered heart

I reach out, find her children  
Open arms, voices raised in song  
Blue reunion, cradled in the mist,  
Toniray like starshine, honey in our kiss

Sundered heart, point me home  
To the place I feel whole  
Alderaan, peaceful harbor,  
Point me home, sundered heart

I hear her voice, in the starry night she calls me  
A distant light recalls me to my home far away  
Landing in a port I get a feeling  
That I should've been home yesterday, yesterday

Sundered heart, point me home  
To the place I feel whole  
Alderaan, peaceful harbor,  
Point me home, sundered heart

Sundered heart, point me home  
To the place I feel whole  
Alderaan, peaceful harbor,  
Point me home, sundered heart

Point me home, sundered heart


End file.
